Pleasure
by Darkkerostar
Summary: A Kaniel fic. Warning: contains fetish and yaoi and mentions of het . If you don't like this story, don't even bother looking through it because I DON'T want hate.


**[WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, SOME FOOT FETISH, NIPPLE TEASE TOE TEASE COCK TEASE, AND CUMPLAY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY THE STORY IS WRITTEN, PLEASE WALK AWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.]**

Daniel Bryan was walking around the arena, looking for someone. That's right, he is definitely looking for someone. But who though. Oh, well of course he's gonna look for his former tag team partner of the infamous "Team Hell No". Who else would he be looking for; no one else in particular. Brie Bella, his girlfriend is too busy talking to the noobie diva, that red haired chick. Eva Marie? Yup, that's her name. But yeah, he didn't want to go in between their conversation. He didn't want to be the third wheel. Daniel needed a little guy talk and the person he would only talk to is Kane and no other guy. He stood in front of Kane's locker room. Daniel never been to his locker room before since he and Kane shared his own locker room when they were tag team partners. He knocked the door and waited for Kane to come out and yell at him. The door slowly opened and Kane peeped out of the inside only to looked down at Daniel with an unreadable look in his face. Of course Kane's face expression is always unreadable for everyone in the arena.

"What do you want, Daniel? I really don't got time for you," Kane finally said, as he let Daniel inside. How on earth would you let a goatface inside your personal locker room when you don't have time for him.

"Look Kane, I know it's been a long time since we became partners. I have a championship opportunity, and you have business to take care of with those creepy hillbillies," Daniel said while looking around the locker room with awe. The room looked kinda dim and a little creepy. "But please," he continued, "Can we have a little talk, for one last time." He looked up at Kane pleadingly.

Kane looked at Daniel. What's with the look on Daniel's face? He smiled at the look, after all, it really has been a long time since they were together. He missed those days. The only one day he hadn't done was when he didn't get to convince him. Convince him for what? Not only that they wrestled together, but they did a lot of things together. He moved up closer to Daniel. "Maybe we can have one last fun together," he said. Wait...what?

Daniel tilted his head in confusion. "Um… Kane, what kind of fun?" Yeah, Kane what kind of fun? Daniel was suddenly pushed against the wall by Kane. Kane pressed his lips on Daniel's passionately, but Daniel quickly pulled away. "Kane, what the hell?! I have a girlfriend," Daniel scolded. Kane chuckled lowly and smiled seductively.

"Daniel, you know pretty damn well how long I've been hiding this from you," Kane groped what's in between Daniel's legs with his gloved hand. Daniel bit his lip to try not to moan. He felt a feathery touch through his loins. Kane rubbed the bulge softly with his thumb as Daniel finally moaned. "I've been wanting to love you for a long time. I bet your girlfriend cant make you hard and ready like I'm going to do to you now," Kane brought his lips back to Daniel's while moving the bulge around in circles, softly. Daniel moaned through the kiss. "You see what I did there, goatface? Now you know, only I can give you pleasure," they continued to kiss, but this time with more force. Kane's gloved hand slithered inside Daniel's loins, grabbed hold of his shaft and brought it out for some air. He began to rub the shaft with his gloved hand. Daniel moaned lustfully at the leathery texture of the glove. It felt so good and rough on him. The two men pulled away from the kiss as Kane let go of the shaft. Daniel moaned as the leathered texture was off of him. He panted heavily as he slid down on the floor. "Well what did you know, I got you hard," Kane smiled.

"Brie is totally gonna kill me for this," Daniel brought his hands on his head, looking down in defeat. Kane made a face of disapproval when Daniel mentioned a Bella Twin that is his girlfriend. He finally let that slide for now as he looked down at his goatfaced friend.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she won't notice now that you're in my locker room. Nobody is allowed to enter, not even The Wyatts, unless I approve," Kane said and made a sinister laugh. He sighed as he lightly brought his boot on Daniel's shaft. "This won't too much," he began rubbing the shaft softly with his foot, making Daniel moan with pleasure. He then later stopped and got off of Daniel. He looked at him. "Hmmm, you know Daniel, Maybe I should let you feel this. Hopefully that would make you hard even more." He took off one boot showing his foot covered in his thin black sock. He brought it back on Daniel's shaft and rubbed around it as his goatfaced lover moaned at the texture of the sock. Kane brought down the top of his gear to show off his hard nipples. He moaned loudly. "My nipples should make you hard." His foot then moved up and down on Daniel's shaft and toed the tip of it. He squeezed the tip underneath his toes.

"A-ah~ Kane… I...aa-AAAAUGH~~," Daniel moaned when Kane's toes moved their way down slightly. He also moaned at the nipples when looking at Kane and his exposed chest. He saw Kane rubbed one of them counter clockwise.

"Does this make you hard, now," Kane asked, while Demonstrating his movements. Daniel moaned and whined loudly with lust. Kane also moaned at his own nipple, the way that was already hard. He felt pleasure on his own shaft as he used his free hand to go inside his pants to let his shaft free. Now both men got their shafts out for some air. He held it up and rubbed it while rubbing the nipple with his other hand which is his gloved hand and rubbing Daniel's shaft with his socked foot. Both men moaned in usion. "Ahh~ do you like it," Kane asked. He toed the shaft again and squeeze the tip underneath his toes again and Daniel moaned. "Ah,..ahh~ I'll keep doing this."

"Y-yes, Kane, yessss...ahh...please do~" Daniel felt Kane's toes go deeper into his shaft. Kane toed Daniel's untouchable balls. Daniel bit his lip to try not to scream his lungs off. Kane squeezed his balls to make Daniel scream, which he already did, and went back to rubbing the shaft. Pre cum dripped slowly on Daniel's shaft as Kane continued to rub it. He stopped rubbing and got down one knee to get on the same level as Daniel. His shaft is now in between Kane's toes, just in case he'll use this position as a threat on Daniel. Daniel moaned at this as he felt each toe twitched teasingly. Kane then took off Daniel's shirt.

"I want you to move my nipple around. Make me and you very hard," Kane commanded. He tapped the shaft between his toes, softly. He forced his nipple into Daniel's mouth and made him lick around it clockwise. Kane still had his own shaft out. Daniel saw this while working on the nipple, and was about to grab hold of it, until Kane slapped his hand away and squeezed Daniel's shaft hard. Daniel screamed for his life. "No, no no, let it be. Only yours will be trapped with pleasure. Like this," He let go of the shaft and brought his socked foot back in between his toes and squeezed it hard again only to let his own shaft tipped on the sensitive balls. He stared down at Daniel with a stern look in his face. "Keep sucking the nipple,...a...ahh~," He moved his toes on the shaft. Daniel smiled around the nipple

"Anything for you, Kane," Daniel is now brainwashed. Yup, in other words, he blinded by the lustful atmosphere in the private locker room. He didn't even think about girlfriend and what she might do to him when she finds out about this. He sucked and twirled his tongue around clockwise. Kane moaned and toed Daniel's shaft and squeezed it. Kane's shaft twitched harder which made his toes curl around Daniel's shaft and squeezed it more. Daniel stopped what he was doing for a second and moaned around the nipple. He then twirled it counterclockwise with his mouth, because he's already over the edge. So is Kane.

"Ooohhh, Daniel~," Kane came all over him and Daniel as he rapidly rubbed the shaft with his toes to make Daniel very hard and cum too. He quickly toed the shaft and squeezed it in less than 3 second. Daniel finally came hard with all that pleasure.

The two men panted heavily for air. They softly planted a kiss and said they love one another. "Tell, your girlfriend I love her too," Kane finally said. Daniel nodded and rested his head on the other's chest. What they didn't know was that the door was half way open. One feminine figure was watching every little scene. She took a piece of paper towel to wipe the blood out of her nose. She smiled and made her way towards the diva's locker room. Be careful not to trip...


End file.
